


The Night Watch

by Lastly



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: While on the run from The Union and Nemesis, two comrades share a small moment to think about the future.





	The Night Watch

Val sat back down in the copilot's seat with a fresh cup of coffee. It was a minor miracle that the ship had had any coffee stocked in it at all but considering how much everyone had been drinking it while they were running from the Union and Nemesis, it was a bigger miracle that there was still any left. Val had volunteered to take the late night shifts of the watch so the coffee was practically a necessity for her. Everyone else was busy sleeping - Chase in his tank, Cammie and Kaz in cargo hold near him, and Yaz in a sleeping bag only a few feet away from Val, behind the pilot's seat. A sudden, sharp inhale behind them drew Val's attention away from the monitors.

"What time is it." asked a groggy Yasamin. She sat up from her sleeping bag and rubbed her eyes as she looked at Val and watched their blurry visage become clear.

"Oh, Yaz. I'm sorry, did I wake you? It's very early still. You can go back to sleep for a while longer." The running had been especially rough on the pilot. Since she was the only one capable of flying the ship it meant that every time the Union found them she had to wake up and be ready to go immediately. Val wasn't sure how she had managed it thus far but they could tell that it was starting to take its toll on her.

"Everything has been so erratic lately... it feels like my body has forgotten what proper sleep is." She let out a small, tired chuckle. Yaz put one hand on the pilot's seat and pulled herself to her feet just enough so that she could flop down into the seat. She spun the seat around to look out the windshield and leaned on the controls as she gazed out into the darkness of the night.

"Have you seen anything yet?" she asked without looking over at Val.

"Not yet. It seems like you picked a good place to hide us." Yaz didn't react to the comment at all and, for a moment, Val wondered if she had fallen asleep sitting up. If she had, then Val didn't want to risk waking her up again so they went back to watching the various monitors that scanned the surrounding area for any movement. In addition to the ship's stock set of sensors, Cammie had set up a few camera drones around the exterior of the ship but they were of little use to Val since they lacked a proper night vision mode. They would have said something about it to Cammie but she had been so busy working on figuring out how the Union was able to find them that they thought it would've been too much work all at once for the poor girl. 

The pair sat in silence for a while, the only movement between the two of them being Val occasionally taking a sip of coffee.

"It must be nice." Yaz eventually spoke up. Her voice was clearer now that she had had a few minutes to properly wake up. "You get a nice quiet shift and can gaze up at the stars all you want." Val leaned forward to get a better view out of the windshield and up at the night sky. The stars were bright and clear since they were so far away from any major cities. "Kaz gets so bored on his shift. He starts fiddling around with the controls until I have to tell him to stop and then after that he gets his guitar and won't stop practicing so I can never get any sleep during his shift." Val took another sip of coffee and quietly listened to Yaz. They enjoyed listening to her be more open like this. When they had first met, she had been rather stoic and blunt but over the past several weeks of training together she had warmed up to them.

"So, Yaz, I was thinking... once we find a place to go and we're not constantly running from near-certain death... maybe you'd like to go out?"

"Out? Like... a date?" Yaz turned to face Val, her face covered in an expression that Val hadn't seen before: surprise.

"Yeah, like a date." Val gave Yaz a sweet smile. Yaz started to laugh but quickly covered her mouth to try and stifle it.

"Yeah, sure. I- I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at- it's just that- the timing of this, you know? I haven't had the time to stop and think about dating or anything like that recently."

"It's been hard for me to not think about it, being around someone so beautiful all the time" The laughter stopped as Yaz's mouth fell agape. Val's grin grew and they took another sip of coffee, proud of the reaction they had elicited from Yaz.

"Well now I'm going to have a hard time not thinking about it." Yaz said. The monitors and lights of the controls lit up the cockpit just enough that Val was able to see the slightest bit of blush on Yaz's cheeks. Before Val could say anything, though, one of the monitors in front of them started beeping to let them know that something was approaching them fast.

"Well, clear your head for now. It looks like we've got company." Val tapped at the beeping monitor to see if it had any additional information for them. Yaz groaned and started quickly moving her hands across the console to get the ship ready for flight. Their thoughts of dating and romance were quickly pushed to the backs of their minds as they went through the motions they had done so many times before in order to lift off and begin running once again. 

Val looked up from their screens to steal a glance at Yaz. Someday, hopefully soon, they would be able to slow down and go on that date.

**Author's Note:**

> gen:LOCK was really good, I'm excited for season 2. I love Yaz and Val so much. ♥


End file.
